


Wanting

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel RPF, RPS, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Reunion Fic, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Jensen haven't seen each other in years.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
“Imagine meeting you here.”

 

 

The voice sent a shiver down his spine even without looking up to see the man closing the door to the patio.  They were alone and Jensen wasn’t sure how to feel about it.  It’d been years but he still knew what he’d see if he turned his head, could imagine the man leaning against the doorframe, half smile in place. 

 

 

He took a long drink from his wine glass, wishing there was something stronger but thinking it probably wasn’t a good idea to be drunk for this encounter.  “It was bound to happen sometime.”  Jensen said, still staring out across the night skyline from the top floor patio of the trendy bar they were in. 

 

 

He heard the other man moving beside him and could see the other’s wine glass tipped back as he took a drink.  He turned his head slightly and had to bite his tongue to keep from cursing aloud. 

 

 

He’d never really gotten over the relationship with his former co-star and he knew it.  There was something about him, beyond the obvious sex appeal that made him want more no matter what had happened.  He caught the other man’s eyes and saw the way his eyes widened.  He gave a small smirk, knowing that he hadn’t completely gotten over this either.

 

 

Michael Weatherly had been the older, more experienced hand on the set of Dark Angel.  Not only did he take his time to help Jensen get the hang of the business, but he’d helped him get a handle on the cast and crew of the show as well.  It had started innocent enough with drinks a couple times while he’d been filming the part of Ben.  They’d kept in touch though mostly by phone until he was cast in the role of Alec.  Michael had offered to take him to dinner than night and that was the night everything changed.

 

 

He pushed the thoughts away and looked at Michael beside him now.  Damn he looked good.  His hair was cut short and he was well dressed as always.  Jared liked to laugh at how well manicured Jensen always seemed to be when they went out in the public eye, but it was all a part of Michael’s teaching, a way to present himself to the viewers that made them want to see more and more of him.  The tuxedo he wore showed of the strong shoulders and fit physique that he could make out even under the fabric.  He balled his hands into a fist to keep from reaching out.

 

 

“You look good Jensen.”  Michael finally said, breaking the ice as his eyes roved over Jensen’s body as well.  He knew there was more muscle than the last time he’d seen Michael, that he’d filled out to be a Winchester. 

 

 

He gave a half smile.  “You too Michael.  I really didn’t expect to see you someplace like this.”

 

 

Michael gave him that half smile and it made something turn over inside.  His mind was telling him it was time to get out before something happened and his heart was telling him to make it happen now!  It forced him into a semi state of paralysis and gave Michael time to speak.

 

 

“I know, not my type of place.  Some friends were coming tonight though and I couldn’t find a real reason to get out of it.”

 

 

Jensen laughed.  “You could just say no.”

 

 

Michael looked down almost shyly.  “Yeah, well I was never very good at saying no to my co-workers.”

 

 

Jensen rolled his eyes.  “I thought it was just the Transgenic type you couldn’t say no to.”

 

 

It wasn’t exactly bitter, but it was true.  Jensen had never had any ideas of exclusivity between them at the time.  In the end, he’d needed more though and when he’d made the move to Vancouver things with Michael had tapered off and died.  He hadn’t fought it and neither had Michael.  It was amicable but since he’d started Supernatural he hadn’t talked to the man once.

 

 

“Well… honestly…”  Michael scooted closer, setting his hand on Jensen’s arm.  “It was really only one of those.”

 

 

Jensen looked up, eyeing the other man carefully.  “What are you doing Michael?”

 

 

“Wanting.” 

 

 

Jensen lowered his head, letting his eyes fall between them.  “Michael…”

 

 

“I miss you Jensen.”  He said softly, letting one hand up to cup Jensen’s chin, raising his eyes until they met his.  “It’s been too long.”

 

 

“You could have called.”

 

 

“You know why I didn’t.”

 

 

Michael nodded.  “Yeah, I do.  Doesn’t mean we aren’t both here now though Jensen.”  He said softly.  “And I meant it.  I miss you.”  His lips were a breathe away from Jensen’s and all he’d have to do was lean forward the tiniest bit to take what he wanted.

 

 

And yeah, he wanted too.

 

 

He grabbed Michael by the back of the neck and pulled him close, their lips touching for the first time in years.  It felt familiar though, like nothing had changed and all the time and the people since then had faded into nothing.  Michael moaned into his mouth and Jensen held him tighter against him. 

 

 

“How alone are we?”  Michael asked, his voice sounded like debauchery and sin and it was that more than anything that made Jensen answer.

 

 

“Alone enough for this.”  He dove back into Michael’s mouth even as he worked on hand between them, pressing firmly on Michael’s growing erection.  Michael pushed into his hand and Jensen smiled into the kiss. 

 

 

He didn’t allow it to break though and he continued to map out the feel of Michael’s mouth as his hand worked to get the button of his pants undone.  He slid the zipper down quickly and wrapped his fingers around his cock, remembering and relearning the feel and weight of him.

 

 

Michael pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Jensen’s.  “You never used to be so forward.”  He said, his voice a breathless sound in his ear.

 

 

Jensen laughed softly.  “There’s all sorts of things you don’t know about me anymore darlin’.”

 

 

Michael tilted his head back, laughing and Jensen took the opportunity to lick his way up the long expanse of pale skin.  Jensen’s strokes picked up their pace and he let his thumbs brush over the head lightly, making Michael’s moans stronger.

 

 

He knew it was close, knew from too many nights in his bed and too many more in his dreams that he was about to fall apart.  When he felt the splash of come across his hand he kissed Michael hard, milking him through his orgasm.

 

 

Michael’s body shook and Jensen held him up, held him close as he inhale the scent of him again. 

 

 

“There’s no way I can go back in there now.”  Michael said with a small laugh as he looked down at his tux. 

 

 

Jensen smiled.  “I know a back way out if you need it.”  He took a few steps away, knowing his own clothes weren’t in the best state.  “Follow me.”

 

 

He started to walk, but Michael grabbed his hand.  “Where are you willing to lead me?”

 

 

“Where do you want to go Michael?”

 

 

Michael looked at him for a minute before kissing him lightly.  “Back to your place.”

 

 

Jensen’s smile grew as he looked at Michael, saw the desire and heat and something more reflected back in those eyes.  “Yeah.  Let’s go.”

 

 

 


	2. Equality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a surprise meeting, Jensen takes Michael back to his place.

Jensen watched as Michael walked around the living room, taking in the place.  He’d never been to Jensen’s, even when they’d been working together.  It had always been them hanging out at Michael’s and somehow it felt like the power balance was more equal now.  He wasn’t the young kid trying to find his way anymore. 

 

“Here you go.”  Jensen came up with the bottle of water he’d grabbed from the kitchen and Michael took it, taking a few drinks as he continued to look around the place. 

 

Jensen took his shoes off and pulled his collar loose, tie lost as soon as he’d walked in the front door.  His jacket was thrown over the edge of the couch and Michael’s eyes tracked his fingers as he began to unbutton his shirt.

 

“Ready?”  He asked.

 

Michael’s eyes flipped up to Jensen’s and he smiled.  “Ready for what exactly?”

 

“I figured you might need to clean up a bit.  Shower is this way.”

 

He could see the smile fall slightly and he had to bite his lip to keep from smiling more at it.  “Uh, great.  That’s perfect.”

 

 

The door closed behind Michael and Jensen only waited long enough to hear the other man closing the shower door before he undressed himself.  He’d barely got a taste of Michael tonight and after this long he wasn’t ready to let go so soon. 

 

He opened the bathroom door and closed it as quietly as he could.  Michael had his head under the spray of water and didn’t hear Jensen.  When the shower door opened it let out some of the steam and Michael turned to look at him.  Jensen gave him his best smile.  “What kind of host would I be if I didn’t make sure you could find everything you needed?”

 

Michael’s answering smile was brilliant.  Michael had a great sense of humor and he’d always made Jensen laugh.  Just the echo of his smile was enough to do it.  Michael reached for him and then Jensen’s lips were pressed to his and he forgot everything but this feel. 

 

Michael’s arms pulled his closer and Jensen moaned as their bodies came into full contact.  He let his hands run down Michael’s back, following the water that ran down his spine and into the curve of his ass.  His fingers trailed softly over firm flesh and he let one hand move closer to the crease of Michael’s ass.  Michael’s body shuddered as Jensen’s fingers brushed at his entrance. 

 

Jensen pulled his lips away from Michael’s, kissing a path to his ear.  He bit lightly on the other’s man’s lobe.  “Gonna make you feel so damn good Michael.”  He promised as his finger pushed slightly in.  Michael was tight, tighter than he would have imagined.  “Turn around baby.” 

 

Michael didn’t hesitate to turn, which was hot as hell.  Michael had always been the aggressor in their relationship, had always been the one to top, to tell the other what to do.  Jensen wasn’t that kid anymore though and he was going to take exactly what he wanted.  It looked like Michael wanted it too from the way he turned to the wall, legs apart with his hands braced on the wall for support. 

 

Jensen grabbed the closest bottle and drenched his fingers in conditioner.  He leaned close, kissing the back of Michael’s neck as he slipped a finger in all the way.  Michael groaned and Jensen began moving his finger in and out.  When Michael’s hips began to push back into Jensen’s hand he added a second finger. 

 

“So fucking hot.”  Jensen mouthed into Michael’s skin, unable to keep the words to himself anymore.  “Always so fucking beautiful.  Never wanted anything so badly ‘til I saw you on set.”  He added a third finger and Michael was trying to talk, but only moans came out of his perfect lips.

 

Jensen found his prostate then and Michael screamed with the pleasure of it, “Now Jen, now come on.”

 

It was all the encouragement he needed.  He pulled his fingers free of the other man’s body and replaced it with his cock.  Lining himself up, he gripped his hips to steady him as he pushed into him.  Michael’s answering moan sent a shudder through him, remembering all the times he’d been the one in that position.  He pressed harder, sinking all the way into the other man’s body. 

 

He took a deep breath, focusing on the spray of water at his back to keep from coming too soon.  Michael pressed back into him, “Move Jen, need you to move.”

 

He bit lightly at Michael’s nape, but then pulled back until his cock was almost free of his body before he slammed back in hard.  Michael’s answering “Fuck” was all the encouragement he needed and as he continued to pound into him Michael’s hips moved in conjunction with his, pressing him in harder and faster.

 

It didn’t take long before Michael began making noises that Jensen remembered all too well.  He didn’t have the words, Michael always lost his words during sex, so instead there were moans and catches of breath, and Jensen still remembered how to hear them.  Michael was close so he reached around with one hand and fingered his cock lightly.  Michael thrust into the touch and Jensen laughed as his fingers curled around it, stroking him in time with each thrust. 

 

He came quick and hard, shooting over Jensen’s hand and splattering the wall with his come.  His body clamped down hard on Jensen and after a few more thrusts he pulled out, riding the crease of Michael’s ass until he came all over his back.

 

It took a few minutes before his breathing evened out enough to stand straight, without holding onto Michael for support.  Michael was still leaning against the wall and Jensen took a washcloth and soaped it up good, washing Michael’s back, letting the soothing touch calm him.  He took his time, stroking firm circles over his back and shoulders, leaning in to kiss at the nape of his neck as he washed his arms and chest.  Michael threw his head back against Jensen as he washed his spent cock.  When he was done, he turned Michael around and knelt down, washing his feet, moving up his legs to his thighs.

 

When he stood, Michael pulled him into a kiss that was deep and searing.  If he’d ever doubted what Michael felt about him it was put to rest as Michael’s hands pulled him close and his lips stoked their flame from the inside out.

 

“Jesus Michael.”  He managed to croak out as they parted.

 

He could feel Michael’s lips pull into a smile against his forehead.  “Have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for this?”

 

“Shower sex?”  Jensen asked lightly even though he knew there was something serious in Michael’s tone.

 

He was pulled against the other man again, his head resting tightly against the curve where neck and shoulder meet because Michael wasn’t able to say these things with Jensen looking at him and they both knew it. 

 

“You let me lead you everywhere Jensen, did whatever I wanted and never asked for anything.  I kept waiting for you to know what you wanted.”

 

Jensen pulled back and stared at Michael for a minute.  It was a lot to think about because he knew what Michael wasn’t saying, what he was asking for.  Instead of answering, he kissed him lightly, then crawled out of the shower and dried quickly.  With the towel wrapped around his waist, he crossed the hall to his bedroom. 

 

He heard Michael walk in behind him, quiet and questioning.  He pulled back the covers on his bed, then grabbed Michael and pushed him down into it.  Michael laughed lightly, then Jensen crawled in beside him, wrapping the older man in his arms.  He kissed his temple lightly and his hand stroked a soothing pattern over his back. 

 

“I always wanted you.”

 

“I know.”  Michael said, fingers trailing lightly over Jensen’s chest.  “When you didn’t call, I figured you just needed time to figure out how to take what you wanted.”

 

Jensen laughed.  “I’ve never had a problem with that, except with you.”

 

“You seem to be over it.”

 

Jensen nodded.  “Yeah, at some point reality hit.  Just because you were the first guy I had sex with didn’t mean I always had to be the student.”

 

“That how you felt back then?”

 

Jensen tilted Michael’s face to look back at him.  “You were everything I ever wanted and I had no idea what to do about that.  You were gorgeous and so much more experienced in everything than I was.  I followed your lead because I didn’t know what else to do.  When I moved on, I realized I don’t like to follow so much.”

 

Michael pushed forward, bringing their lips together.  “Good, because that was all for you.”  He admitted.  “Never wanted someone to follow.”

 

“What do you want Michael?”

 

He seemed to notice the change from past to present and he bit at his lower lip for a second.  “I want a partner.  An equal.”  He searched Jensen’s eyes for a minute, then smiled softly.

 

“I want you.”

 

Jensen pulled him close, kissing him hard.  “Then you got me.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows directly after Wanting, written for downfall35 . Sorry it took so long to finish this! Hope you like!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/profile)[downfall35](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/) who wanted Jensen/Michael tux porn! Hope you like!


End file.
